Hiatus to Liberation
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Yuichi Taira's descent into paranoia turns outrageously and creepily erotic before Lil' Slugger sets him free. Yuichi/Makoto (Lil' Shugger) SLASH. Enjoy and leave a review!


Yuichi Taira rehearsed his speech for the student council president race earlier in the day. He had memorized all the lines but nervously reread his speech in anticipation of going up on stage the next day. Repeatedly he checked his tone, that he had prepared all the points he'd address. He knows it is important to be energetic and capture people's hearts. Yuichi suddenly heard an unusual sound and moves from the center of his bedroom to open the door without thinking who is there, turning his face back into the room and waited until dinner was ready. At 6 PM he calmly made his way into the dining room... he almost jumped out of his skin at the black image of an older kid holding a crooked baseball bat on the balcony! A quick glance at the clock confirms it was time for Yuichi to get some sleep.

Yuichi ran down the hall and stopped for a split second to compose himself. Closing his eyes tightly he gripped the handle of his bedroom door and turned around as he opened it. Taking two small steps forward still with his eyes closed tight he stopped in anticipation. His mind did not say it was all in his head. He strained to hear, feel and know what on earth was happening. The cool air from outside gently moved his blue cotton T-shirt as he stood still in the hallway.

The door latched closed with a loud defined click and was followed by an unfamiliar _thud_ from outside his window. The lock had been engaged to make sure nothing-or nobody-could get inside. Yuichi trembled in a cold sweat. What would happen next? Would he know who or what was getting under his skin?

This was all new and freaky. His Mom usually would greet him and offer his juice in his _good_ dreams, but this is all different. His mind raced with thoughts but was brought to focus by the feel of a hand on the back of his neck. It gripped the collar of his soft blue shirt. Something cold and hard touched against the back of his skull and then it started. His shirt slackened from the top to the bottom and there was a faint tearing sound. The shirt gently flowed down his naked body as it effortlessly fell to the carpet floor. Yuichi felt it land on his bare feet. Instinct and common sense built a need to run but the mysterious force bound him to the spot. Just as he was about to give in to the need to turn and look, he felt a hand on the top of his head. A snug fitting blindfold was pulled down over his eyes and the strap could be felt all round his 13-year-old head. No point in turning now. Feelings of excitement and denial intertwined with total fear! Yuichi has never felt like this. Is this a fantasy? Anyone could have been at the door or window. He had not seen a soul. Nobody said anything, Who or whatever is in his home or head can't be inside the house now, let alone his head. He took refuge in his ability to identify his Mom when he knows she is nearby. It must be a freaky dream then; he will know for certain when he wakes up.

Yuichi feels the presence of his _Intruder_ very close but not touching him. From gossip in the neighborhood, _He_ is usually very swift and falls upon him on roller skates in a flash. This-he is or must be a _demon,_ but it is what he has pictured him to be. Yuichi can't help twitching as he feels a hand stroke down his warm face. Pausing at his chin he is guided to open his mouth. The Intruder insists on total control, so Yuichi willingly opens feeling a finger explore his beautiful teeth and the end of his tongue. Just as he is about to explore the finger with his soft moist tongue it is gone and then the surprise. Yuichi's mouth is suddenly full. A ball gag is pushed into place and the straps fitted tightly behind his head. There is no mistaking the intent of this gag. It is not some cheap dime-store toy. It fills his mouth but is not uncomfortable. Yuichi can moan but there is no chance of talking. The Intruder must have done this before. What's going on? Is this him? Is this the neighborhood menace called Lil' Slugger? Yuichi so wants to know but no way now to scream or run.

Suddenly there is a loud click of fingers just by his left ear. A feeling of desperate helplessness fills her as Yuichi realizes this is the signal to move on. There is no voice to confirm the identity of the _Intruder_. The instructions from the voice in the boy's head were clear. He imagined that he would be able to see but everything is dark and there is no way to question if it's real, not that anybody likes unnecessary questions. Lil' Slugger's instructions must be followed and obeyed! Yuichi reaches out with his hands to find the kid and slowly, carefully, makes his way into the doorway of the dining room. The house is so familiar, but the sudden restrictions make him self-conscious, jumpy and feeling clumsy. In what seemed a reverie, Yuichi locates the dining table where he had prepared the rough draft of his speech. Moving round to an appropriate position he knelt to the floor. Feeling in the darkness, he identified the golden skates he once loved and in anguish discarded in the dumpster earlier today. One skate secured to the other using a loop in the end of the rope. Using the table to balance he stood up with the loosened skates on the floor about his feet. The instructions of the _voice_ were clear about this too. Yuichi now places his feet inside each skate until the skates were tight and his feet spread wide apart.

This is where the _voice's_ instructions ended suddenly. Anything now is just as Lil' Slugger decides. The thought crosses Yuichi's mind that he has restrained himself in a room, blindfolded and gagged but is not certain of who-or what- is there. This must be Lil' Slugger, surely he would not finish with Yuichi so abruptly. But maybe…. _He_ is not behaving as Yuichi had imagined the _criminal_ to be. Strong hands take him by the wrists from behind and place Yuichi's hands on the table palms down. This clearly is where they are intended to stay. Yuichi feels the _Intruder_ move to the side of him and slide his hands further onto the table forcing him to bend forwards over the table but not rest on it.

Yuichi's whole body erupted into a shivering wave of goose bumps as he felt a very bold touch of fingers move from the top of his shoulders across his neck onto the opposite shoulder and then down his back. The wave started at the point of contact and travelled down his back round his slim sides and then up across his chest focusing on a hard erection of his cock. Yuichi's heartbeat was racing now with excitement, anticipation, confusion and the dilemma of not knowing if this is Lil' Slugger or not. Either way he feels _submission_ overtaking his limbs and brain. Yuichi is now _slave_ to whoever or whatever this is.

**Submission**

Next, Yuichi felt an intoxicating mixture of fear, resistance and anticipation. The very dirty feeling that draws him to BDSM. Not knowing what Lil' Slugger has planned or the mood he is in. Yuichi could be in for a soft soothing _creepy_ comfortable time full of pleasure and erotic spine-tingling ecstasy. If Lil' Slugger is in a sadistic mood-he could be in for pain of any sort until it hurts so much that Yuichi is filled with a wild cowardly rush that brings a whole new level of ecstasy. There is nothing to do but wait and see what would come.

The sudden feel of otherworldly fingertips touching Yuichi's smooth-shaven pubic area causes a sharp intake of breath. _He_ has made physical contact. Yuichi's mind focuses on the sudden gentle tender touch as the fingers slowly and lightly drag backwards. Barely touching him at all as they find their way over his ass, exploring his butt lips before sliding up and over the tight clenched muscle of his asshole and then vanish away again. The rotating of his hips to keep the contact of the fingers was an involuntary move curving Yuichi's back down and exposing his ass as much as possible from behind.

A pounding riled-up heartbeat thundered against the inside of Yuichi's ribs. The blood in his veins throbbing with life as his levels of excitement and apprehension rises. He felt a deep flush fill his face. It doesn't show yet, but he knows that his ass is getting wet as his body begins to beg for an invasion.

The hand returns to cover his cock. This time a firm press of the palm and fingers against him. An involuntary tense of Yuichi's stomach thrust his hips forward grinding his hole against the hand. Responding to this initiative a couple of fingers and a thumb firmly grasped his butt lips in a painful nearly searing pinch and drew them back until Yuichi's hips pushed back as far as the restrained ankles would let them. The gag muffled a shocked squeal into insignificance. His erect cock touch the cold surface of the table causing another shiver to travel down his sweat-stained back.

The fingers of the _Intruder_ released the lips and caress the pussy in a circular motion over the hole with enough contact to encourage the lips to separate revealing how wet the inside of Yuichi's ass is. He is very aroused and now the gag is effectively muffling groans of pleasure as a vibrator-like force is firmly pressed in between his lips and against his hole. Yuichi collapses onto the table trying to fight the paralyzing force that was now trying to pull his back. Yuichi's hands slid to the far edge of the table where he curled, he fingers over the edge to prevent him from sliding back off the table and onto the floor.

The excitement intensifies as he felt the vibrating _force_ slide backwards from his cock. Yuichi feels his wet sopping butt lips engulfing the _force_ as it slides back right to the entrance of his ass. Yuichi's body hungrily begging for the penetration that he feared yet now anticipates. It matters no more to him who or what this is. His body now has a need driven by the purity and sin of lust. Yuichi is ready to be taken and wants to be taken. He feels fingers parting his butt lips and preparing his ass for penetration, this is it, Lil Slugger's cock is going to fill him with pleasure he told himself. Muffled groans begged for the strange _Deliverer_ to penetrate him. Yuichi felt the penetration but it's not right, not what he expected, not Lil' Slugger's cock but something odd. Something cool, something slim. Yuichi's ass begging for the penetration it desires gripped and tugged at this object. Not a cock at all, don't know what it is but way too small to satisfy. Yuichi can feel it there but only just. This is not going to satisfy, or would it? A feeling of lustful and condemning frustration was interrupted as something bit into his ass lips. Some sort of clamping power going on. The first bites into the boy with a sharp pain that quickly dulls to a sore ache. Then a second, third, fourth, fifth. The surprise of change from the pleasure to pain caused a scream, stifled in his mouth by the ball gag. Whatever was in his ass is staying there now with Yuichi's lips held tightly together.

The scream was brought to a premature end by the sensation Yuichi suddenly felt on his asshole. Maybe a tongue, he is being rimmed, he loves the feeling of that but no not quite right. Different somehow to how he imagined it. The touch of the _Intruder_ on his hole again almost made him miss the cold wet sensation on his asshole. Both being caressed at the same time drew his attention from his bound ass. The _Intruder_ is now getting him close to orgasm, the clamping on Yuichi's butt lips and the rimming intensifying the feeling his body starts to go into a cycle of tensing muscle and thrusting hips then relaxed as they returned to position. Just as he relaxed and moved his hips backwards the probing power in the entrance of the boy's asshole forced the ring of muscles open and he could feel something like a round bead penetrate him but there was more. Yuichi was still a little open, the bead must be on a shaft. As he gripped, it slid a little deeper inside. Yuichi thrusts forward, the _Intruder_ moves with him but then parts company leaving him thrusting against nothing. Yuichi whimpers in frustration. So close to an orgasm but now denied the pleasure of the shattering release he so intently craves.

**Release.**

A single finger touches Yuichi between the shoulder blades and traces down his spine merging together tiny droplets of perspiration. His breathing slows a little but remains very deep as the orgasm fades to a distant prospect. His body aches for its return.

Lost in the blackness of his blindfold Yuichi's mind swims in all directions searching for the feeling that had such a hold on his body. From somewhere far away in the darkness there is the faintest nibbling feeling. Almost impossible to feel, just the slight thought of a feeling but there all the same. Gradually it grows to a delightful tingle still without direction but getting nearer all the time. Nothing to see and in the strangest way not being felt, not being touched. His mind races in the blackness trying to figure this awesome _sensation_ out. It is there, it is down but where. It won't stay still, it's a tingle but what's tingling. Yuichi's breathing accelerates as his mind scours the darkness.

The force to his ankles fall loose, first the left then the right. Still fixed to him so they must be getting untied from the table. Yuichi feels a naked male body press against him, strong thighs and a hard cock pressing against his legs and ass forcing his tight against the table. Yuichi's arms are pulled round behind him and he is powerless to resist. In what seems like no time at all his wrists are secured together behind him. A strong hand slides between Yuichi's neck and the table and guides him to a standing position until his chin is high in the air. Yuichi can feel the warmth of his body pressing into his back. Yuichi is guided back from the table and the turned into the middle of the room a little. With no sight he is disoriented and loses all sense of where he is. They stand together for a few moments and Lil Slugger's hands explore Yuichi's body still clutching the boy tight to him. His knees press into the backs of Yuichi's forcing him to lower down into a kneeling position. This separates them and he feels abandoned, yearning for intimacy. Yuichi feels him move his ankles together and using the strong rip he is trailing restrain them to his wrists. Now kneeling on the floor with his knees apart for balance and his wrists tied back, Yuichi's shoulders are pulled back too. Restrained, blindfolded and gagged he feels more helpless than ever.

In all the moving around he had lost the gentle nibbling feeling but somehow now it was stronger than before. Yuichi felt his hands on his face, exploring him. Yuichi pushed into them. They felt his face and explored their way around his head and down over his neck. In a smooth motion they slid down over his shoulders, round his groin cupping the balls and giving them a firm squeeze before continuing up his abdomen. Yuichi struggled to get enough air via his nose. Yuichi is getting hot! One hand makes its way back up his right side onto his nipple as the other continues down and inside his thigh making no hesitation as it slid across his ass and a finger flicked the tight clamps holding him closed. At the same time the right nipple was pinched between finger and thumb in a grip that showed little mercy. The sudden intense sensation caused a muffled scream which subsided into a moan of pleasure as both hands left.

Yuichi feels his legs press into his skin as his hands slide around his head pulling his face into Lil' Slugger. Yuichi feels his erect hot cock pressing against the side of his neck. Suddenly without warning the tingling turns from a subtle floating sensation into an intense dancing sensation. Now it has location. Yuichi's stomach tries to curl him into a ball pressing his face into Lil' Slugger as the tingling euphoria intensifies again. Now it is like a pod of whales are making a migration on the inside of his cock and ass. These must be electrodes and Lil' Slugger has control of the motions. The sensation is somewhere past pleasure and very close to pain.

The Intruder unbuckles the gag and pops it out of Yuichi's mouth letting it drop to the floor. Half groaning in agonizing shocked pleasure and half gasping for breath he convulses in a fit of grunting. The sensation changes, still intense but somehow softer. Not running feet now but more like caressing fingers. Yuichi's hips start to thrust to take control of the pleasure, but they are powerless to have any effect. The boy is barely aware in the dark that he has moved away slightly. Yuichi's mouth is suddenly filled with Lil' Slugger's cock. Slightly salty, covered in pre-cum it is welcomed with an enthusiasm that reflects his crazed lust.

Yuichi's tongue wriggles all around his cock as he sucks everything he can get into his mouth. Yuichi feels pleasure, pain, intimacy and a desire to please. The boy pulls back a little to allow him to breath and then pushes himself forward onto Lil' Slugger's erection. The bulging head slides right to the back of his mouth and fills Yuichi up. Yuichi slowly moves back off it is squeezing his lips tight against it, pulling it with the vacuum formed in his mouth. Slowly he repeatedly thrusts the cock into his mouth. The sensation in his ass are bringing him close to orgasm. Something changes again. It feels different it is controlling her muscles. Yuichi can't stop them, the whole of his ass, her ass and the tops of his thighs are being forced into a tight grip and released again. As Yuichi sucked and swallowed at the cock, he came to realize that the deeper he swallowed the cock the more gripping the sensation in his groin.

Yuichi experiments and it is true. As the cock slides almost all the way out the sensation falls away to almost nothing. As he slides it in the sensation turns into deep pleasure and when the boy deep throats swallowing as far as he can he is gripped by an intense clamping of the muscles. Yuichi works into a steady rhythm from having about a third of the cock to trying to swallow it all and revels in the pleasure this brings him. Suddenly the cock is withdrawn from him, but the throbbing cycling sensation of gripping and releasing remains uninterrupted. Yuichi feels gushes of hot cum landing on his neck and chest as Lil' Slugger grunts in pleasure but really takes little notice. Yuichi's own body is exploding into orgasm now as the involuntary clamping of his ass and cock continues. Yuichi has never felt anything like this before. It keeps his orgasm going on and on. Yuichi curled forward and then collapsed to one side, his hips thrusting as the waves passed through his body until he started to beg for the stimulation to stop. After what seemed like an eternity the stimulation subsided like a class bell ringing. There was a sudden removal of the clamps which gave an instant severe pain followed by another wave of orgasm and then he lay still on the floor, exhausted and content.

Yuichi was aware of a little commotion around him, but it was insignificant to the dreamy space he was floating in. Even when he felt the restraints fall free from him, Yuichi remained on the floor. Suddenly a hand grips the blindfold and pulls it away from him. The sudden brightness of the room blinds him. Yuichi hears the door front door open and close but never catches sight of who was there.

Yuichi tosses the blanket from his body and lays content on the floor, covered in a sticky mess, sore all along his ass lips and feeling very warm and content.

The sound of an alarm ringing causes him to clamber up onto his feet. Yuichi answers to hear the unseen _voice_. "You were a very good boy; I will be watching you. Don't be a dick to Ushiyama-he actually kinda like you" said the voice. "Thank you" Yuichi said.

"Slugger, please Lil' Slugger, was it you, it was you wasn't it" he enquired. Only to wake up to find himself in his hospital ward

There was the sound of departing roller skates and _he_ was gone.


End file.
